Lwia Ziemia
Lwia Ziemia - 'terytorium opromienione przez Słońce, zamieszkiwane przez Lwioziemców. Na Lwiej Ziemi występują liczne sawanny, kontrolowane przez monarchię lwów. Każdy król sprawuje władzę nad Lwią Ziemią z Lwiej Skały. Wygląd Lwia Ziemia leży w Afryce (w rzeczywistym świecie byłaby położona w Serengeti, w północnej Tanzanii). Rosną na niej wysokie trawy, w których Nala lubiła się ukrywać oraz akacje, na których Rafiki często się huśtał, odpoczywał i wieszał. Na innym obszarze również należącym do Lwiej Ziemi, znajdował się wielki baobab, który zamieszkiwał Rafiki oraz wąwóz, nad którym lubiły wypasać się antylopy gnu. Ziemia jest urodzajna i piękna. Jednak podczas panowania Skazy Lwia Ziemia stała się cmentarzyskiem zwierząt, gdzie panowała ciemność i nieprzyjemny klimat. Historia Rządy Pierwszego Króla 'Wielkie Trzęsienie Ziemi Gdy Joe podszywa się pod pierwszego władcę Lwiej Ziemi, dwie papugi twierdzą, że są ekspertami w dziedzinie wiedzy o pierwszym królu. Wyjaśniają, że na Lwiej Ziemi pojawiło się Wielkie Trzęsienie Ziemi. Prawdopodobnie wydarzenie miało miejsce za panowania pierwszego króla. Inwazja hien Rozmowa ptaków ujawnia także, że w okresie rządów tego króla miała miejsce inwazja hien. Można przypuszczać, że były to początki klanu hien, który później został sprowadzony przez Skazę na Lwią Ziemię. Odkrycie Cmentarzyska Słoni Król był znany z tego, że odkrył Cmentarzysko Słoni, choć nie wiadomo, czy zrobił to przed, czy po pokonaniu hien. Rządy Mohatu Pierwsza Susza Podczas panowania Mohatu na Lwiej Ziemi nastaje susza. Początkowo władca stara się uspokoić zwierzęta oszczędzając wodę, ale Samolubny Lew pił wodę nie dopuszczając innych, więc Mohatu był zmuszony znaleźć inne źródło wody. Znalazł je w dżungli i służyło ono za tymczasowy wodopój aż do zakończenia suszy. Śmierć króla W pewien zimowy wieczór król umiera ze starości, co jest rzadką przyczyną śmierci lwów. Poruszeni jego śmiercią mieszkańcy Lwiej Ziemi wznowili walki między sobą, lecz wtedy na niebie pojawiła się wyjątkowo jasna i duża gwiazda - znak opieki Mohatu. Rządy Ahadiego i Uru Pierwszy atak armii mrówek Mufasa wspomina o ataku mrówek, który miał miejsce przed jego czasami. Prawdopodobnie działo się to za panowania Ahadiego, ponieważ to on opowiedział tą historię Mufasie. Druga Susza Tak jak za Mohatu, Ahadi i Uru muszą zmagać się z suszą. Ahadi włada Lwią Ziemią, podczas gdy Uru stara się znaleźć inne źródło wody. W końcu Uru odnalazła na zachodnim skraju Lwiej Ziemi jezioro, tym samym ratując życie wielu zwierzętom. Wprowadzenie tytułu majordomusa i doradcy Pogrążony w chaosie suszy, Ahadi zdaje sobie sprawę, że musi znaleźć doradcę i majordomusa, aby ci pomagali mu w potrzebie. Rafiki i Zuzu zostali wybrani do tych ról jako pierwsi, a ta tradycja trwa do obecnych czasów. Rządy Mufasy Drugi atak armii mrówek Tak samo jak jego ojciec, Mufasa musi zmagać się z armią mrówek na Lwiej Ziemi. Z pomocą Zazu i drużyny lojalnych zwierząt udaje mu się zrzucić kilka skał z wodospadu i utopić zbliżającą się armię zabójczych owadów. Prezentacja Simby Po narodzinach Simby organizowana jest prezentacja na cześć narodzin syna króla. Śmierć króla Podstępny Skaza obmyśla plan zabicia Mufasy, swojego brata. Korzystając ze sprzymierzonych hien, powoduje paniczną ucieczkę antylop gnu przez wąwóz, do którego zwabił wcześniej Simbę. Nie zważając na zagrożenie, Mufasa ratuje lwiątko i wspina się na stromy klif, lecz zostaje zrzucony przez swojego brata. Stratowany przez antylopy Mufasa ginie, a Simba zostaje zmuszony przez Skazę do ucieczki z Lwiej Ziemi. Rządy Skazy Inwazja hien Po śmierci Mufasy Skaza okłamuje stado, że Simba zginął i sam "z ciężkim sercem" wstępuje na tron. Jednocześnie zaprasza klan hien z Cmentarzyska Słoni na Lwią Ziemię, odrzucając prawa, których przestrzegał jego brat. Głód i susza Z powodu nadmiernych polowań i suszy Lwia Ziemia popada w ruinę. Zwierzyna uciekła, a rzeki wyschły. Urodzajna ziemia zamieniła się w szare, suche cmentarzysko. Skaza jednak nic z tym nie robił i nie zgadzał się na odejście stamtąd, czego chciała Sarabi. Bitwa na Lwiej Skale Simba, będący wtedy już dorosłym lwem, żąda by Skaza zwrócił mu tron. Po zmuszeniu Simby do przyznania się, że to on odpowiada za śmierć swojego ojca, Skaza zapędza go na szczyt Lwiej Skały i próbuje zrzucić. Popełnia jednak poważny błąd, przyznając się że naprawdę to on zabił Mufasę. Napędzany wściekłością młody lew rzuca się do walki i zrzuca stryja z Lwiej Skały. Śmierć króla Chociaż Skaza przeżył upadek z Lwiej Skały, u jej podnóża spotkał hieny, które czuły się przez niego zdradzone. Rozwścieczone i podsycane przez głód, rzuciły się na swojego przywódcę i zjadły go żywcem, wśród płomieni otaczających Lwią Skałę. Rządy Simby Koronacja Simby Po bitwie na Lwiej Skale pada deszcz, gasząc ogień i oczyszczając ziemię. Simba wspina się na Lwią Skałę i głośno ryczy. Lwice odpowiadają mu rykiem, tym samym akceptując go jako króla. Wygnanie Ziry Po objęciu tronu Simba wygania z Lwiej Ziemi byłą królową Zirę, jej dzieci oraz lojalne jej lwice, ponieważ one nadal były wierne Skazie i nie akceptowały nowego króla. Buntowniczki miały odtąd mieszkać na Złej Ziemi i zwać się Wyrzutkami. Prezentacja Kiary Simba i Nala mają córkę o imieniu Kiara, która zostaje przedstawiona zwierzętom jako przyszła królowa Lwiej Ziemi. Powołanie Lwiej Straży Po wieloletniej przerwie powraca drużyna zwana Lwią Strażą. Kion, drugie dziecko króla, odkrył w sobie moc Ryku Przodków i uformował nową Straż. Po raz pierwszy składa się ona ze zwierząt różnych gatunków, a nie tylko lwów. Pierwsze polowanie Kiary Po osiągnięciu dorosłości Kiara wyrusza na swoje pierwsze samodzielne polowanie. Nagle zostaje otoczona pożarem wywołanym przez Nukę i Vitani. Gdy Kovu uratował Kiarę z płomieni z nakazu matki, Simba niechętnie przyjął go do stada. Zasadzka Ziry Kiedy Simba opuszcza Lwią Skałę razem z Kovu, zostaje zaatakowany przez Zirę i jej zwolenniczki. Podczas zasadzki ginie przygnieciony stosem kłód Nuka, a rannemu Simbie udaje się uciec. Rozgniewana Zira robi bliznę Kovu, obwiniając go o zdradę. Młody lew ucieka, a Zira nakłania resztę stada do wojny z Lwioziemcami. Wygnanie Kovu Simba myśli, że Kovu specjalnie zaprowadził go w zasadzkę Ziry i uważa go za zdrajcę. Z tego powodu skazuje go na wygnanie. Zwierzęta z Lwiej Ziemi razem pomagają wypędzić lwa, podczas gdy Kiara patrzy na to z przerażeniem. Bitwa Lwioziemców z Wyrzutkami Simba zabrania Kiarze opuszczać Lwiej Skały bez eskorty, lecz lwica nie słucha go i wyrusza na poszukiwanie Kovu. Rozwścieczona Zira prowadzi swoje lwice na wojnę przeciwko Lwioziemcom. Walka stad zostaje przerwana przez Kiarę i Kovu, choć Zira nie zwraca na to uwagi i podejmuje ostatnią rozpaczliwą próbę zabicia Simby. W ostatniej chwili Kiara odpycha mściwą lwicę i obie staczają się po stromym klifie. Kiara ratuje się i chce pomóc Zirze, lecz ona odmawia pomocy i wpada do rzeki. Ślub Kiary i Kovu Po zjednoczeniu Złoziemców i Lwioziemców odbywa się ceremonia zaślubin Kiary i Kovu. Młodzi ryczą ze szczytu Lwiej Skały razem z Nalą i Simbą. Wydarzenia sezonowe Pora deszczowa * [[Kupatana|'Kupatana']] - święto pokoju. Jest to dzień, w którym wszystkie zwierzęta z Lwiej Ziemi zbierają się w Gaju Mizimu, by obserwować rozkwitanie kwiatów baobabu, znając i respektując swoje miejsce w Kręgu Życia. * Tamasha - tradycyjne walki nosorożców. Nosorożce zbierają się w mule otaczającym jezioro Matope i tam się pojedynkują. * Zebranie Sawanny '- to czas, w którym Król Lwiej Ziemi gromadzi przywódców kluczowych gatunków zwierząt na Lwiej Ziemi, aby negocjować i omówić ważne sprawy przed rozpoczęciem pory suchej. Monarcha przewodniczy spotkaniu i zapewnia pokój między gatunkami. Pora sucha * 'Ukumbusho - wspomnienie zawarcia pokoju między słoniami i lwami za czasów pierwszego przywódcy Lwiej Straży. Obchody tego święta odbywają się o wschodzie księżyca w Gaju Mizimu. Uczestniczą w nich lwy z Lwiej Ziemi, Lwia Straż oraz stado słoni z Lwiej Ziemi. Ustrój polityczny i prawo Lwiej Ziemi Na Lwiej Ziemi panuje monarchia, 'w której wola suwerena jest prawem. Tron przechodzi zgodnie z '''zasadą primogentury równorzędnej '- obejmuje go najstarsze dziecko króla, bez względu na płeć. Mimo to, władca ma prawo sam wybrać swojego następcę, bo Skaza najwyraźniej wybrał Kovu, chociaż on nie był jego synem. Król Lwiej Ziemi ma władzę absolutną i dzięki tej władzy może sam tworzyć prawo, którego wszyscy mają przestrzegać. Do znanych zasad z Lwiej Ziemi należą: Zaręczyny księcia w dzieciństwie '''Ustanowione przez: nie wiadomo kogo Nie wiadomo, kto wprowadził to prawo wiele pokoleń temu, ale według Zazu przyszłą małżonkę króla ustalają jego rodzice, gdy ten jest jeszcze lwiątkiem. Jako lwiątko Simba mówi, że pozbędzie się tej zasady, kiedy zostanie królem, ale nie wiadomo, czy to zrobił, czy nie. Prawdopodobnie dotrzymał tej obietnicy, ponieważ zarówno Kopa, jak i Kiara wydają się nie mieć zaręczyn. Zakaz kłusownictwa Ustanowione przez: nie wiadomo kogo Na Lwiej Ziemi mogą polować tylko mieszkańcy Lwiej Ziemi i wolno im upolować tylko tyle, ile jest im potrzebne do przeżycia - zabijanie dla rozrywki jest niedozwolone. Nie wiadomo, kto ustanowił to prawo, ale wiadomo że Ahadi, Mufasa i Simba je egzekwują. Prawdopodobnie prawo zostało wprowadzone w życie, gdy ustalono granice terytorium. Wygnanie hien Ustanowione przez: Ahadiego albo Mufasę Odrzucone przez: '''Skazę '''Ponownie ustanowione przez: Simbę W książeczce "A Tale of Two Brothers", której akcja dzieje się za panowania króla Ahadiego, hieny wydają się być tolerowane na Lwiej Ziemi, jeśli nie w pełni akceptowane. Możliwe, że Ahadi wygnał ich z Lwiej Ziemi jakiś czas po zakończeniu tej historii, jednak również Mufasa mógł tego dokonać, gdy został królem. Skaza anulował to prawo, lecz po jego śmierci zostało ono ponownie wprowadzone. Królewski protokół i długi Ustanowione przez: 'Mufasę Według majordomusa Zazu, wszystkie długi wobec kogokolwiek muszą zostać spłacone (choć można zrobić wyjątek). Simba mówi potem, że to jest prawo jego zmarłego ojca. Zakaz wypowiadania imienia Mufasy (w obecności Skazy) Ustanowione przez: Skazę Odrzucone przez: Simbę W bliżej nieokreślonym momencie król Skaza zabronił wszystkim wymawiania imienia Mufasy w jego obecności. Nie jest do końca jasne, dlaczego wprowadził to prawo, ale prawdopodobnie był zmęczony porównaniami do swego zmarłego brata. Prawo to znikło wraz z końcem panowania Skazy, ponieważ za rządów Simby można swobodnie wspominać Mufasę. Zakaz wstępu Wyrzutków na Lwią Ziemię Ustanowione przez: Simbę Odrzucone przez: Simbę Po wygnaniu Ziry, jej dzieci i zwolenniczek z Lwiej Ziemi, Simba wprowadza prawo, które uniemożliwia im powrót z wygnania. Każdy Wyrzutek znaleziony na Lwiej Ziemi musi zapłacić za to życiem. Kovu złamał ten zakaz jako lwiątko, lecz Simba go oszczędził - albo dlatego, że był zbyt wrażliwy, by zabić dziecko, albo z powodu obecności jego małej córki Kiary. Prawo to przestało istnieć, gdy oba stada ponownie się zjednoczyły. Geografia Lwia Ziemia jest bardzo żyzna i zróżnicowana pod względem fauny. Jej dokładna wielkość nie jest znana, ale ponieważ graniczy z pustynią i obejmuje Kilimandżaro, to z pewnością można powiedzieć, że jest duża. Lwia Ziemia jest również dobrze nawodniona, rzeka przecina jej terytorium i tworzy część granicy ze Złą Ziemią. Obiekty i miejsca * Lwia Skała ** Jaskinia Lwiej Straży * Wąwóz * Wodopój * Góra Kilimandżaro * Pięć Skał * Rzeka Zuberi * Wodospad Zulu * Wodospad Hakuna Matata * Wodospady Maji Baridi * Równiny Mbali * Jezioro Matope * Drzewo Rafikiego * Las Ukuni * Łąki Urembo * Gaj Nyani ** Pawianowe Drzewo * Klify Mapango Klimat Lwia Ziemia leży w strefie międzyzwrotnikowej. Występują tam dwie pory roku - deszczowa i sucha. Podczas pory deszczowej niebo często zasnute jest chmurami i pada obfity deszcz, zdarzają się też groźne burze. Zbiorniki wodne wylewają, co prowadzi do tworzenia się żyznych rozlewisk, ale też gwałtownych, niszczycielskich powodzi. Trawa i drzewa są zielone, rośliny kwitną. Nie brakuje pożywienia zarówno dla roślinożerców, jak i drapieżników. Pora sucha to trudny okres dla zwierząt. Nie ma wtedy opadów deszczu, lecz występują suche burze, które mogą wywoływać szybko rozprzestrzeniające się pożary. Rzeki i wodopoje wysychają, a liście roślin żółkną. By wytrzymać ten czas, niektóre zwierzęta, np. krokodyle, chronią się w jaskiniach i estywują. Inne szukają podziemnych źródeł (słonie), pozyskują wodę z soczystych owoców albo wędrują w poszukiwaniu wody. Podczas suszy bardzo ważne jest rozsądne zarządzanie - w przeciwnym razie może się skończyć katastrofą, jak pod koniec rządów Skazy. Fauna Lwiej Ziemi Osobny artykuł: Lista gatunków w uniwersum Króla Lwa Lwią Ziemię zamieszkują niemal wszystkie gatunki umieszczone na tej liście. Wyjątkiem są te, które zajmują inne terytorium i/lub nie wolno im przebywać na Lwiej Ziemi. Należą do nich: * Krokuta cętkowana (obecnie wygnany) * Lampart plamisty (inne terytorium - The Backlands) * Szakal czaprakowy (obecnie wygnany) * Goryl wschodni (inne terytorium - góry Thelujii) * Owadożer palmowy (inne terytorium) Ciekawostki *Podczas panowania Skazy Lwia Ziemia była podobna do Złej Ziemi, a lwice nazywały ją ,,Shadowland" (Ziemia Cieni) *Susza zdarzała się za panowania praktycznie każdego władcy z przeszłości: Mohatu, Ahadiego, Mufasy (w komiksie), Skazy oraz Simby (w serialu) . Galeria Lwia Skała 2.jpg Lwia Skała 1.jpg Lwia Ziemia.jpg Lwia Ziemia Skazy.jpg Lion Guard Pride Lands.png Kategoria:Miejsca